Blood Bonds
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: nothing ever stays the same...not for every long. Not for three young girls it doesn't. Rated to be safe. It's completed...for now at least Sequel coming soon. Cover image is definitely not mine! I'm just borrowing it.
1. Not a normal day

**NOT A NORMAL DAY!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hellsing or its characters. All I own are my own little characters and the plot of this whole damn story. (Which I pray will be a hit.)**

**Summary:**** Three young girls, born of strange blood, find themselves thrown into a world that others to not believe exist. Now they must figure out a way to cope and do it in a way where they all survive.**

**Author's Note:**** Some of these guys may be OOC. So don't sue me, I'll try to keep them in character…if I can. ^-^ I rather do enjoy messing around with character personalities. Oh, and if anyone here is closed-minded and has any negative thoughts regarding this whole affair, I suggest you bug off and go somewhere else. Negativity is what prevents many writers from continuing on in their works. I don't want that happening with me, thank you very much. (Though it wouldn't stop me from writing anyway. Heh hee!!!)**

**Chapter one:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rickie!! Hurry it up! We're going to be late!" I hollered after my blue haired friend.

At this rate, I knew that we wouldn't get home at a decent time if she didn't pick up the pace.

My other dear friend, Sammie, giggled on the other side of me. Apparently she found the whole situation as amusing as I was beginning to find it.

"What?" Rickie snapped. "You think that vampires are going to come out and bite us?"

Sometimes I wondered if it was necessary for her to joke about something like that. Where others believed that vampires were nothing but the figment of human imagination, my two friends and I knew they were real.

I crossed my arms and sighed.

"You really shouldn't joke about things like that, Rick," I called back, smiling slightly as she began jogging to catch up.

"Tab's right you know!" Sammie said as Rickie neared us. "That's the kind of joke which could end badly."

Rickie rolled her eyes. Something that I would have done a few years ago…until I found out the secret that the three of us shared.

A secret that I hoped that I wouldn't have to reveal to either one of them.

People say that honesty is the best policy.

Well, for me it wasn't.

Having them finding out the truth would do so much more harm than good.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry."

Sam and I smiled. We both knew how difficult it was for her to say those words.

Actually all three of us had a hard time with apologies. Accepting them was one thing, saying them was an entirely different matter.

"What do you think would happen if we ever did cross paths with a vampire?" Rickie asked, gleefully.

My dark haired friend, Sammie, shrugged. "Who knows?"

I stared up at the evening sky.

"I'm sort of curious on how it would be if we were to find out that Dracula really exists," I muttered. A dream-like state crossing my features.

Rickie rolled her brown eyes.

"You've been watching way to many horror movies with Rickie," Sammie muttered with a slight laugh.

I grinned, "You could say that. You could also that The Mummy was a folly movie."

(Needle screeching. Person: How could you say something like that!!!!

Me: -rolls eyes- it was a joke. The Mummy just happens to be one of my most favorite movies.

**Person: -looks stupid- Oh.**

Me: Yes, now will you please let me get on with the rest of the story!!)

Sam choked on a laugh as Rickie tried to kick me in the shins.

All I could do was laugh like a maniac as she and Sammie chased me up the street to our home.

The three of us were the best of friends, but we thought of one other more as sisters than anything else. So it was only natural that we three decided to live together.

A cold chill hit me the moment that I stepped in front of our house.

I paused, and looked over my shoulder. Eyes shifting about cautiously, trying to find some hint of danger before proceeding with the others into the house.

"You all right?" Sammie asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I almost jumped at the sudden contact. I was so focused on everything in front I didn't bother using my senses to look behind.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a weird feeling, that's all."

Sammie merely nodded along. She knew about these weird feelings that I get and so there was no reason for her to think me insane.

"You two coming or what?" Rickie called out from the doorway.

Sammie and I rolled our eyes and made our way into the house not knowing that our seemingly normal day wasn't going to stay so normal anymore.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rickie asked, throwing her school bag on the floor and plopping onto the couch.

"Watch a movie most likely," Sammie said, going into the kitchen for some popcorn and soda.

Placing my hands on my hips I stared hard at Rickie, who had the audacity to smile cutely at me.

"We need to get our homework done," I stated firmly.

"That's not due until next week," Sammie kindly pointed out, coming back from the kitchen, popcorn and three Cokes in hand.

She tossed me one as she sat down next to Rick.

"That may be, but I really want to get it done so that we can have the rest of the week off," I said, sighing.

"We can do it tomorrow," Rickie said. "Oh! I almost forgot! There's a party going on over at Malorie's tonight and she invited us to come."

I looked up towards the ceiling in silent prayer. Asking for the patience and grace not to knock my sister upside her head with a broom.

Sammie's eyes brightened at hearing this.

"Sounds like fun! I say we should go!"

I crossed my arms.

"And I say we should get right down to business and do our homework."

"Oh, come on, Tabie. That's all you ever wanna do anymore," Rickie whined. "Ya never want to leave the house, ever since you Trevor broke up."

My head snapped in her direction, eyes burning with furious anger at being reminded of that soulless asshole.

"Never," I began in a low, dangerous growl. "Never mention that man's name in front of me ever again."

Sammie looked back and forth between us. I could feel the fear radiating off of her as she sensed the growing tension.

Rickie nodded after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to bring him up."

My eyes shot to the ground as guilt filled me for snapping like that.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," I began. "I shouldn't have…lost myself like that."

"Well," Sammie sighed in relief. "What say we go have ourselves a nice time at Mal's?"

Rickie and I grinned at one another, the whole fight we got into totally forgiven and forgotten for the time being.

"Sounds like fun!" we both shouted together, rushing up to our rooms to change.

The second I reached my room and closed my door I froze.

That cold feeling increased and became darker as I gazed out the window. I nearly feel back with a shriek as I saw what appeared to be red eyes staring at me.

Growing a little courage, I rushed over to my dresser, pulled open one of the drawers and reached in for the gun that I knew was in there. I didn't need to check the clip to see if it was full, I already knew.

Turning back around, aiming it at the window, I was shocked to find that the red eyes were gone, as well as the dark, cold, harsh feeling that had been growing in my stomach.

"What the hell's going on?" I whispered into the silent room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPerson: You're just going to end it there!!!

**Me: -rolls eyes and whacks person upside the head with a steel shovel- Yes! For now at least. I can't just give away everything in the first damn chapter! Where the hell is the fun in that?**

**Person: -rubs now bleeding head- ya didn't have to hit me with a shovel.**

**Me: -scoffs- then don't ask stupid questions.**

**Rickie: -rolls her eyes- Whilst those two idiots are arguing, please let me inform you that the next chapter should be a little longer and we're sorry for the shortness of this particular chapter. It was just a starter, as you all know.**

**Sammie: -smiles brightly- yep, it was!! And the fun's just beginning. Don't miss the second chapter: To the party we try to go! Oh and do please review and let our dear author know how she's doing. See ya soon!!**


	2. to the party we try to go

**Author's note: ****There will be no more disclaimers. You all know that I don't own anything here except for my few characters and the plot. Oh, and the title too.**

**Chapter Two: To the party we try to go!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I put the gun down slowly and made my way over to my large oak walk-in closet.

Opening it up, I walked inside looking for just the right dress to wear. I shivered in disgust at that. I hated to wear dresses and knew instantly that I'd get bombarded with questions if I didn't.

"Since when do I give a hoot about things like that?!" I muttered, grabbing a pair of black dress pants, a white tank top and a red button up shirt.

Hell, if I was going to this shindig than I was going to go wearing something that I'd be very comfortable in having people see me in. I wasn't going to wear clothes that would please others. Fuck them! As my grandmother would so eloquently put it.

I tied my long raven hair back in a high ponytail and marched calmly out of my room.

Didn't surprise me to find my two sisters down stairs waiting for me.

Rickie wore a black satin dress shirt and a black skirt with boots to match. Her blue hair was put up in a ponytail as well.

Sammie was dressed in dark pants and a light green tank top with a white jacket and she too was wearing black boots. We were all matching in the footwear! Her dark hair was put into a bun, small ringlets of hair spilling out from the center.

Hell! We were all pretty much thinking the same thing. Well…Sammie and I were at least.

Rick loved to wear skirts and dresses.

Sam and I were more comfortable in the jeans and shirts style.

"Is it just me or did the two of you have this planned out already?"

Rickie and Sammie grinned up at me as I descended the stairs.

Oh, yeah! They had this planned well in advance.

_I'm going to have to pay them dearly for that. They know I hate surprises!_

Yeah, even though they knew, they still set this whole damn thing up.

_Fuck my life._

I couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

Sam and Rick looked at me like I had lost my mind. I just smiled at them.

"Well, shall we?" I said, ushering them out the door.

"We're not cattle you know," Rickie said in mock anger.

I chuckled, "Ya wanna bet?"

Sammie burst out laughing.

"Very funny. Very funny," Rickie said.

I shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

"You would," she muttered darkly.

"So? Are we walking or driving?" Sammie asked.

I had feeling that she wanted to drive there. Well if we were, than we'd be all going in the same car. Save gas.

"I'm driving!" I announced, reaching into my purse and pulling out my car keys. "I don't trust either one of you."

Sammie pouted while Rickie stuck out her tongue childishly at me.

We hopped in, pulled out of the drive and speed off down the street. Malorie lived about five miles away and finding a parking space near her apartment was like diamonds. Rare and far in between.

"You could slow down a little," Sammie shouted sounding a little panicky, as a car honked its horn at us. "You're scaring the hell out of us!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Of all the things that could possibly frighten you two, you guys just have to worry about driving!" I declared.

"And that's how we're going to stay!" Rickie laughed, turning on the car CD player and putting a CD in: The Silent Force, by Within Temptation. One of my favorite musical groups.

Somehow I got the idea that those two were doing everything they could to keep me in happy, pleasant, good mood. Which meant they've got something up their sleeves. Just what I didn't know.

Turning a corner the three of us started to hum along with the a few of the tracks, however my attention was diverted from the road to the backseat as Sammie tapped my shoulder to ask me a question.

Luckily, Rickie was paying attention and helping me out with the driving as I communicated with Sammie. She was having some ifs about the clothes that she was wearing.

"Sammie, don't worry about it, you look great!" I reassured her.

"Yeah, now could you get your damn eyes back on the road?" Rickie grumbled.

"All right," I laughed, "You can stop watching the road now."

Rickie seemed happy about that and turned her attention back onto her cell phone, texting whoever it was and having a cheerful smile on her face. I got the feeling that she was talking with an ex-boyfriend.

I couldn't help the chuckle that was released from my throat. I didn't know why, but I found this whole damn thing very amusing.

Nice to know that I've got a few friends capable of making me laugh, even when I don't want to.

"Ya think there'll be any cute guys?" Sammie asked casually.

I groaned. "Doubtful, very doubtful. Even if there were, I really don't think there'd be any that I'd be interested in."

Rickie laughed, "Yeah, you're more into the dark, mysterious, cold, not easy to get type."

"You're the same way Rick," I retorted.

"Yeah, well, I've already got a boyfriend if you don't mind. So the next guy that meets your type, you can have."

"Thanks a lot," I chuckled.

Oh, how nice it is to have people surround you with such sarcasm, even if they are being serious.

Such is my life.

"This really sucks," I sighed, turning another corner and heading down a misty street.

Sam groaned. "You think everything sucks."

"Well, it does!"

Rickie slapped my arm, "Tabie, you really do need to think outside of the box."

I scoffed. I didn't need to think outside the box. My life sucked and I knew it. They just didn't want to hurt my feelings by being honest.

Irritating.

Very irritating and annoying, let's not forget that!

"I'll try."

Sammie began bouncing in her seat.

"Have you got ants in your pants?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," she whined. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Rickie and I exchanged glances and dramatic eye rolls.

There was always one of us who almost always had to go to the little girls room. Hell it was normally me, but that's only when I had more to drink than to eat. Which happened practically everyday. Hunger never hit me more than twice a day, while thirst was another matter entirely.

"I wonder what kind of music Malorie will be playing? Better be something good," Rickie wondered loudly.

I chanced to look over at my blue haired friend. "Me too."

I was about to ask her something, when Sammie suddenly let out a high-pitched scream. I turned to look and saw that a truck was coming right for us. I quickly turned the wheel and the truck slammed into my side of the car.

We didn't have time to scream as we were pushed off of the road and into an embankment.

The moment the car stopped moving I began to think that we were all dead. However, hearing Sammie and Rickie groan assured me that they were all right.

But as I tried to move to help them, the adrenaline rush that I had earlier felt drifted away and that's when I felt a very, very sharp, metal object in my left side.

Gasping, I tried to call out to Rickie, but no sound came out.

I coughed and was stunned to see blood hit the seat and my hand.

_No! No! Rickie! Sammie! Please let them be safe!!_

Painfully, I was able to turn my head and a smile graced my lips as I found that Rickie had only sustained a few bruises.

Tears welled in my eyes as I moved to see in the back. White-hot pain shot through my system as the metal object jabbed me suddenly. My guess was, that it wasn't totally inside my side and now it was.

_I'm going to die,_ my mind suddenly realized. _Well, at least I can die, knowing that those two will be all right._

"Tabie," I heard one of them say softly.

I wasn't able to deduce just which one of them it was; my ability to hear had become greatly strained as more blood flowed from my gapping wound. I needed to get medical attention and fast, but that didn't concern me. Not at all. Sammie and Rickie were safe, as far as I could tell and that's all that mattered to me.

More tears spilled from my blue eyes as I tried to see. My vision was starting to become blurry and I couldn't move either of my hands. Every time I tried, the pain intensified.

My eyes started to slowly drift shut.

I could feel my body fighting against not only the blood loss, but the fatigue as well.

I didn't want to die, but it seemed that fate had other ideas for me. Or so I believed.

Allowing my eyes to close, I allowed myself to be taken into the darkness. I welcomed it with open arms as I had done for many years.

For the darkness would bring relief and take away all the pain that was filtering through my system.

A small twinge of guilt hit my heart at the thought of leaving my sisters', but at least, they'd never have to know the secret and I'd take it to my grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Well, whadda think? I got this idea for chapter two as I was writing my novel. I hope it was enjoyable. Was for me to write it.**

**Person: are you barking mad!!!? That to have been one of the strangest chapters that I've ever seen you write!**

**Me: -whacks person with a shotgun barrel- you're trying my patience! Now do me the greatest favor and shut the hell up! I've got a whole lotta work to do and I'd like to get it done.**

**Person: -rubs throbbing head- all right, all right. I'll just sit and watch. No need to get testy.**

**Me: -grumbles- what an idiot.**

**Sammie: -rolls eyes- well, they're at it again. So I'll end it here. Please stay tuned to chapter three: This is nothing but a dream.**

**Rickie: uh, you forgot something Sammie.**

**Sammie: -looks confused for a second- Oh, right! Please don't forget to hit that little button there and leave a review. ^-^ It'll bring much joy to the author.**

**Rickie: -chuckles- so will beating the shit out of that Neanderthal.**


	3. This is nothing but a dream

**Me: I do hope all of you have enjoyed the show so far. It's going to get even better.**

Chapter Three: This is nothing but a dream

"It's amazing that she survived!" I heard a voice, male, say. I didn't know if I were alive or dead. I was leaning more towards dead.

"Yes, it is doctor," I heard another voice, male I believed, state.

I wanted to throw something at whomever it was talking. My head was throbbing with pain and my left side didn't feel too much better either.

"Are you sure that you gave her enough for the pain?" the second voice asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

I felt a laugh coming on. How full could someone get? The pain wasn't gone. It was more intense now than it had been back in the car.

Wait a minute?

The car?

Sammie?

Rickie?

What about them? Were they all right?

I could feel myself drift out of the darkness. No matter how much I wanted to stay, I had questions and they needed answers.

Inwardly sighing, I opened my eyes slowly and squinted as a blinding light hit them.

"What the hell?" I crocked out, my voice hoarse from the lack of use.

"Oh good you're awake!" the two men, I deemed doctors, declared.

"I'm alive?" I asked. Stupid question, but still one that had to be asked.

"Yes," the first doctor said with a smile. "You are very much alive. Which is quite amazing seeing on how much blood you ended up losing."

"What about my sisters?" I asked. "Are they all right?"

Before either doctor asked, someone else came into the room.

"You won't be the one to ask questions," came a female voice.

I looked up startled to see a blond woman with glasses, wearing a suit standing there with her arms crossed.

Okay, I know that I'm not in Kansas anymore!

"This is just too weird," I muttered softly.

"First of all, who are you?" she asked in a demanding tone. One that didn't sound like it should be challenged. But then again, who was I to ever acknowledge such details?

My eyes narrowed. "Why should I tell you anything? I don't know what's going on! Why I'm not dead? What the hell I'm doing here?! And if my friends are all right!!"

I gasped, I nearly forgotten them.

"They are all right, aren't they?"

The woman nodded. "They are just fine. Now back to answering my question."

I rolled my eyes. This woman was persistent, that much I knew for sure.

"I will, as soon as I know who you are and where I'm at." I didn't mean to sound pushy, but hey! What can you expect from a girl who thought she was dead and wakes up in a place that doesn't look at all familiar?

"My name is Sir Integra Hellsing and you're currently at the Hellsing Organization," Integra informed me.

I swear my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Something was telling me that I knew the name, not the first, but the last name. I just couldn't place it.

"Tabie!!" came Sam and Rick's voices as they pushed through the door, several guards were trying to prevent them from coming in, and ended up attacking me with bone crushing hugs.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Sammie cried.

I was a little taken aback. I've never known either one of them to break into tears that easily.

"We're sorry, sir," one guard said. "They just pushed past us."

Integra waved them away with her hand. "It's all right."

I nearly cracked a smile, but refrained. I didn't want to seem to pleased that neither one would get into any trouble for bursting into the room.

"Um, sir?"

Integra looked at me. Seems as though she was still waiting for me to answer.

I got up slowly, the doctors protested me trying but as stubborn as I am, I didn't listen.

Sammie and Rickie understood this and supported me with their arms, at least until I was able to stand freely which about six seconds, tops.

"My name's Tabitha Feratu," I said, then gestured to my sisters', "and these are my friends, Rickie and Sammie."

They both bowed in respect, as did I.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Integra began. "We'll need to figure out what to do with you three now that you're awake."

I held an arm against my stomach as I felt a strange sort of pain hit.

Actually it wasn't all that strange, just one that I hadn't had in quite some time and that meant a whole lotta trouble. Especially if I didn't get the hell out of this place.

"Um, would it be so bad if we stayed here, sir?" I asked. "We don't have any family or friends outside of the three of us and well…we would like to stay here."

She gave my friends and me a measuring look.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," she started. "Let me ask you all this: do you or do you not believe in vampires?"

Well that was an interesting question. One that not many people would ever to think of asking us, unless of course they wanted to purge our souls of the devil.

Mindless chitchat if you ask me.

Rickie, Sam and I all exchanged humorous glances. I guess all three of us were hoping that we'd get asked. Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt familiar with Sir Integra's last name?

Rickie and Sam nodded.

"Yes," I answered, totally honest. "We do, as where others that we know, don't believe."

"Very well," she said. "You three are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Just as long as you obey my orders and don't interfere in any of my men's duties. Is that understood?"

We three nodded quickly.

I started to regret doing that, as my head started to spin a little.

I was quite happy to receive permission to leave the 'hospital' area and the three of us were given much more, hospitable rooms to stay in.

I became much more happy to find that my purse was sitting in the room and that my gun was still inside. Bullets, clip and all. Not to mention my pentacle was still there, hanging on the sterling silver chain and not one single gemstone was missing. I felt whole again.

Not just because of my belongings being intact, but because my dear sisters' were all safe and not a single one of them had been badly injured.

A strange surge of anger filled me at that thought.

I made a promise long ago that if either one of them got injured, the person responsible would suffer the consequences.

Leaning against the balcony railing, a sigh escaped my lips.

"Yes, well, I'm the one responsible for them getting those damn scratches and bruises," I whispered darkly, my hands clinched into tight fists. "And now I'm paying for it," I added, letting my right hand gently touch my left side.

What was strange was that after I had gotten out of that 'hospital' room, I found that my injury had been almost completely healed. I couldn't figure out how something like that could possibly happen.

It was as if my body had the capability to fully heal itself, based on the damage done.

A theory that I had come up with several years ago after I had been stabbed by a mugger and was now turning more and more into fact. A right scary one at that.

"If only I'd been paying more attention to the freaking road," I looked at my bandaged right hand, which I didn't even know that I had hurt. "then this whole fucking mess wouldn't have happened! Or would it?"

Shaking my head, I tried to get all my thoughts back into proper order.

Wait a minute?

_What the hell are we doing in England when we were originally in America?!_

I groaned, placing my head in my hands. Why in the hell didn't that thought come across my mind earlier?!

The pounding in my head started to grow a little worse, signaling that a migraine was coming on.

Just what I needed!

"Fuck my life," I muttered softly.

"An interesting thing to say," a dark voice said.

A chill went right through my spinal cord.

Turning a little I saw a man standing in the shadows, grinning at me.

How in the hell hadn't I seen him? You'd think with all the training that I had put myself through I'd a least would have been able to sense him!!!

I didn't need glasses to see that he had fangs either. The grin showed just enough of his teeth to let me see.

_Vampire,_ I thought, a shudder of excitement rippling through me. Funny that it wasn't fear.

Though it was difficult for me to be afraid of anything. But that's a completely different story.

"And you are?" I asked, not turning around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: that's where this chappy ends folks. I know that it was short and probably not that good, but hey, this is the first time I've ever tried to write these characters, besides the ones that I own. Give me a freaking break.**

**Person: Watching the show might help you know?**

**Me: -slaps forehead- oh great! Now you're giving me advice on how to improve this story! What happened to pulling on my chain?**

**Person: as fun as that is, I thought it'd be best to help you out. Ya look a little tired.**

**Me: got that right! Now see that little button down there at the bottom, please push it and leave me a little message. I'll try to have the next chapter longer.**


	4. First Meeting

**Chapter Four:**

**Disclaimer:**** -groans- I hate doing these damn things!!!! Okay, I don't own Hellsing, never have and never will. Shame. OH, well.**

**Me: Here's the next chapter, please bare with me as I continue on with this story. I'm trying to get this story going. I might rewrite the whole damn thing…might not.**

**Person: might be a good idea.**

**Me: -ignores the person- Read on and then let me know what to do.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't need to ask who it was, I already had the feeling that I knew who was behind me. After all, I had done research on the Hellsing Organization…took me a while to remember that I had done that as a research project in school.

Turning a little, a gasp silently tore through me. Yep, I was right. Alucard was standing behind me. Nice. Life really seemed interested in fucking with me.

Maybe that's why I never had the intention of having another boyfriend again…life fucks me wherever I go. I could feel myself wanting to laugh at that, but in doing so would have caught Mr. Vampire's attention. Not something I want. No way!

Hell! I already had the vampire's attention. Great! Just great! The only man that could make Dracula jealous and he was…that's when it hit me: this man was Dracula!!! Holy Crap!!! I'm screwed! Royally! Mother's journal had mentioned this man before and she wrote in bold for me and my sisters' to avoid him above all others. _Pity no one really believes in vampires back home, all the girls in college would be really jealous of me now._

I held up a hand, "Nope, never mind. Don't tell me I already know who you are." I said rather quickly. Big mistake! I saw that he was curious about how I knew who he was.

"And how do you know who I am?" he asked, the curiosity and suspicion was easily detected. I gulped, berating myself for making a slip up like this!!! I wasn't supposed to say I knew who he was!!! Gods! I need some freaking brains!!! "If you don't answer me willingly, I'll have to find some other way to get you to talk." His voice was deadly and serious, though I detected just a hint of seduction laced beneath the surface. I backed up a little bit, seeing his eyes landing on my neck. Not good, not good!!

_Jesus!!! I'm not letting a vampire bite me in the neck!!!_ I ignored the fact that there was a joke in that. I was thinking of lying, but I wasn't too sure he'd believe me. I'm a fantastic liar…when my life isn't being threatened.

Alucard moved off the wall and began walking towards me. If I had any brains, I would back up, but I didn't have any so I just stood there. Time for singing like a bird was slowly ticking away.

He stopped not two inches away from my form.

Good Lord!!! Alucard was at least three feet taller than me!!! Hell, I felt like I was looking up at a skyscraper. Damn, I was feeling rather small. I hate that!

Well, if Mr. Immortal Vampire here thought that he could intimidate me, he was sadly mistaken. I don't get frightened easily. I could be tortured and still refuse to give away information.

I could be threatened with death and still nothing would my enemies get from me nor my friends, given the type of situation. Hell death, in a lot of ways, was one thing that I found myself craving for the longest time. Then at least I could keep the secret about Rickie, Sam and me a secret.

_**Yeah, well those people didn't bite your neck to find the information they wanted;**_ I heard my darker self say. She had a real good point. Something else I have to hate.

_Okay? So what am I supposed to say…_I knew that if I did lie and he found out I'd be dead before I could blink.

Taking a deep breath, I started to speak. "Okay, I'll tell you." Well, I wasn't going to tell him what he wanted, so I'm just going to have to improvise.

"A wise choice, little one. I'd hate to see that elegant neck of yours torn into shreds," he said, placing his long arms on either side of my head, cutting off any and all my escape routes. Great! Lying wouldn't be a good thing now. Instead of letting that bother, I looked up and grinned at him. Alucard must have found it funny, because he started to laugh. He began to speak after laughing.

"You're a very interesting human, little one, you are one of the few humans that don't cower in my presence." He took an arm off the wall, using one his gloved fingers tracing my jaw line, tilting my chin up a little exposing more of my neck. "You'd also make an interesting Nosfuratu."

A shiver went down my spine as my heart began to pound. More from excitement than fear. Damn! Becoming a vampire was a highly appealing prospect.

_**Don't you mean a full vampire? After all, you are already half way there.**_

I ignored my dark side. She had a habit of mentioning things that were best left unsaid. There were things about me that I had no intention of allowing anyone on this planet know about. Hell, my sisters' don't even know what they are…no wait a minute, they're my half-sisters so…they're only human. That's when a thought hit me: Alucard thought that I was interesting?

"I think you need to get yourself some glasses," I said frowning a little. "I'm not interesting and I don't really know about the whole vampire part. But I will say this, I'm different from other humans." _I'm not as weak, frail or corruptible as most humans are and that goes for Rick and Sam._ I raised a brow, "Now are we going to go back to how I know who you are?"

Alucard chuckled. "Yes, you're right." He moved back a little so he wasn't exactly hovering over me anymore. To which I could breath a collective sigh of relief. Having him standing so close really had my mind spinning. I couldn't think straight and I needed to in order to say this and not be a complete liar.

"Okay…um," I started. "Well where my sisters' and I are from, people do not believe in vampires…sadly," I added in a quite whisper, but I knew that Alucard had heard me for he chuckled. I ignored it. "And well…I was in a library and for some reason decided to just research vampires. And um well…this, uh, organization just ended up being one of the first things mentioned in, uh, a book." Okay, so it I didn't exactly say that it had his name in it, but them was just details.

Gods! I wasn't sounding the least bit intelligent right now! Kind of hard to do with a vampire just staring, looking highly amused, at you.

"Really? So there's a book with information about Hellsing," he said, still looking amused. "But that doesn't explain how you know my name?"

True, it doesn't, but what the hell was I supposed to say? I know that your real name is Vlad or Count Vlad Dracula? Yeah, that would really show intelligence there. Fuck! It'd get me killed faster than…wait a minute? I'm onto something here.

"Um, true, but I sort of guessed the rest of it," I lied. Big mistake on my part, it was easy to see that he wasn't buying the last part. If the frown of the lips or the narrowing of the eyes was any indication, than I was in some deep shit trouble right now.

"You're lying, little one," he said, sounding more like a purr than anything else.

_**You need to be careful; he knows you're lying to him, we we're lying to him.**_

_Whose side are you on?!_ I demanded at my darker side.

_**Yours child, but you must be careful. You are not at full power just yet and it would be unwise to challenge this particular vampire in a came of wits. We are not one just yet.**_

_Well thanks for the late advice and comfort, _I snipped back sarcastically. _But I have no intension of letting this vampire get the best of me!!! I know what he's like and all that jazz…I think. But I'll be damned if I let him try to have control over me!!_

I could practically see my darker half smiling in pride at my declaration. _**We are so much alike,**_ she said, voice full of such pride I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. I shook my head, getting back to the matter at hand.

I didn't get the chance to think of anything to say to cover my lie as I suddenly found myself pinned against the wall with Alucard's face just inches from my neck. My heart rate picked up a few notches. Damn it!!!

_**Tab!**_ I heard my darker side yell.

_Fangs? Help me, please,_ I hated to beg, but I desperately needed her help if I was going to get away from this vampire.

"Alucard!" came a familiar voice from the doorway. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

I looked over his shoulder to see Integra standing there, her hands crossed and a dangerous glare planted on her young face. Thank the gods! The Calvary has arrived!! Taking another look, I found Rick and Sam behind her looking at me with something strange in their eyes.

A strange, unique shudder of pleasure rippled throughout my veins as Alucard gave off a low, feral growl, not liking the fact that he had been interrupted. Ha! Serves him right! Although, in a weird way, I wasn't pleased with the interruption either.

"Nothing, Master," he said, stepping back from me, turning to look at the annoyed human standing behind us.

_**Thank goodness she arrived,**_ I heard Fangs, my darker side, utter. _**I was half afraid that I'd have to make my presence known.**_

_You didn't want to?_

_Not at the expense of the moment. There are some things that you have yet to learn, little one. I don't want this male to know that I'm here, yet._

To say I was confused would have been a great understatement, I was utterly confused. Just what in the hell was she talking about?

"If that is the case," Integra snapped. "Then you can leave. I am sure that Miss Tabitha would like to sleep."

"Just call me Tab," I insisted. "I'm not at all fond of my name…it's much too formal."

Alucard bowed mockingly, tossing a smirk back in my direction before he vanished into the darkness. There was just something in his blood-red eyes that set me on edge and had my mind whirling.

I really need to get out more.

I heaved a sigh of relief that I didn't even know that I had been holding. "Thank you, Sir."

"Not at all," she sighed. "I have just as much trouble with him."

_She does? _"You do?" I asked, sounding like a freaking idiot.

_No, she doesn't get the kind of attention that he's given us this night. She's talking about his annoyance._

"Oh, I see," I said out loud, getting odd looks from the three other women in the room. "Now I understand, he's a pain in the ass."

I saw Integra grin, meaning that I had hit the ball right out of the park.

"I'll leave you three to talk," she said, turning on her heel and leaving. Now that was odd, I could have sworn that she'd stay and ask me questions?

Rickie plopped herself on my bed. "So? You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said fanning innocence.

Sam tossed an arm around my shoulders. "She's talking about that little scene back there," she pointed at the balcony, "with Mr. Vampire."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Both my sisters, **(A/N: I'm going to refer Rickie and Sam as Tab's sisters from now on…gets confusing otherwise.)**, looked at me like I was an idiot. All right, so I knew what they were talking about. That still doesn't mean that I'm going to say anything to them about it.

"You know exactly what we mean," they said at the same time.

I gazed up the ceiling, praying that someone would come and save me from this upcoming interrogation that I knew was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's the fourth chapter dearies! I hope that I'm doing a good job on this and I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get another chapter up, but I've been working really hard on my novel. This bit just hit me whilst I was writing, so I decided to stop the novel momentarily to do this.**


	5. Uh, Oh!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hellsing as you all know so don't try suing me for this story**

**Took a lot of time and effort into creating it.**

**Oh and I know that there has been a few typing errors in the other chapters, so I'll try and not make any here. **

**Thanks.**

Chapter FiveXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks passed by awfully fast and unfortunately for me, I ended up having to have a nurse take care of me because of my injury. Well that didn't last long. I let her know right off that I wasn't happy with someone constantly watching over me like that. I wasn't allowed to do all of the things that I liked to do, which really pisses me off!

Of course, I ended up having Integra call me into her office and 'discuss' my behavior. To my surprise and thrill, she was going to have my sisters' and I trained for missions and such.

Though when she mentioned putting us with the 'Wild Geese' I nearly went ballistic on her. I did not want to be training with a bunch of horny, over sexed men!!! My sisters' might like to do that, but I sure as hell wasn't wanting too! Hearing this, Sir Integra decided to have Alucard train me since I was resilient to be with the Geese.

I was not doing cartwheels over this decision. I was half tempted to reconsider and work with the sex crazed idiots. But I kept my mouth shut.

Hell, I didn't have to look over at Alucard to see that he was beyond thrilled with this whole thing. Good thing was, not only would I be trained by the best, I'd get to hang out a lot more with Seras Victoria. She was starting to become more and more like a sister to me by the second.

Actually, she was thinking of me like a mother-type figure for how I treated her. Guess it was in my nature.

"All right," I said, sitting down on Seras's bed. "What is it?"

Seras looked at me innocently. "What is what?"

I rolled my eyes at that. What the hell was this, twenty questions? "Are you going to answer, or play games with me like your master does?"

"He's your master too!" she declared, sitting next to me. I got the feeling that I knew the direction this conversation was going to go. Inwardly sighing, I had to remind myself that she was obligated to say something like that. Or that's what I think anyway.

I scoffed, "He may have saved my life, Seras, but he is definitely NOT my master. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have one. I can't take orders from anyone! Not even myself."

_**Kind of pathetic there kid,**_I heard Fangs muttered.

_Oh, shut it! This has nothing to do with you so buzz off!_

_**Touchy, touchy,**_ she said, her voice fading. I'll never understand how I'm able to communicate with someone who just so happens to be me! Kind of odd, scary, weird, yet oddly interesting. I really need to get out. Find a boyfriend…no on second thought, I'd rather stay single for a while longer.

"Even so." There was something in her voice that made me curious about why she had mentioned the fact that her master was also my master. A story was lurking behind her red eyes that she wasn't telling me and it was making me all the more curious to find out what it was. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but for some odd reason, I was still standing.

I laughed, "Okay, if we're done with portion of the conversation. Would you mind telling me what's the matter? Ya look like something's bothering you?"

Seras shook her head. "It's nothing."

Stubborn, that's all I could say. Seras was nothing but stubborn. I had a hard time understanding how she acted most of the time. Sheesh, I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't bother drinking blood seeing as how she is a vampire. Then again…it's none of my business.

"Why don't you drink?" I asked loudly. Well so much for minding my own business. Really, I need to work on that. _Never gonna happen._ Of course, now that I've changed the topic of the conversation, I wasn't going to find out what was bothering my vampire friend.

"I-I don't…" she started. "I don't want to turn into a monster. I don't want to be something so inhuman."

"But, you are inhuman," I pointed out. "I mean come on! You're a vampire, for crying out loud Seras! You really should start acting like one. It's no wonder you haven't gotten any stronger than you are now. Your body is weak."

She blinked a few times at me, mouth agape, completely stunned at what I had just said, but damn it! It was the honest truth. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it.

Yep, yep, yep, I was making some good sense there. Maybe if I work a little more I could get my friend here acting like she should. She's a vampire for Gods sake! She needed to start acting like one.

I concur. Starving ones self all because of fear is not a logical thing for a vampire to do.

_And you're back. Don't you ever go to sleep?_

Are you confusing this with Twilight? Because that's how you're making me sound, kiddo.

_Can you knock it off with that? It's getting highly annoying._

My attention was brought back to the vampress sitting here with me as she sighed sadly.

"Maybe you're right," Seras uttered quietly. "But, I don't think I'm ready."

"Won't be if you keep thinking that, my friend," I muttered, standing up and striding over to the door. "When you make up your mind, please let me be the first to know. I think I can help you out."

Stupid thing for me to say! Means I'll have to let Seras in on the family secret that I've kept for years. I really was not looking forward to allowing anyone to know it!

"And what secret is that?" I heard an all to familiar voice ask from behind.

I whirled around, glaring daggers at the ancient vampire. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to invade someone's mind?"

Alucard grinned smugly at me. "I didn't read your mind."

I blushed about ten different shades of red. "You didn't?"

"No, you spoke out loud."

I snarled inwardly. Just my damn luck! To go around and blurt things out! Since when in the fucking hell did I start doing that?

"About two weeks ago," he answered, coming a little closer.

I backed a few paces. "Thanks a lot. Now what do you want?" Shouldn't have asked that. Really shouldn't have. Because a moment later, I found myself pinned against the damn wall with the ancient vampire pressing himself into me. Did I feel aroused? Yes.

Do I like it? Yes.

Do I want anything to happen? Yes.

Then why in the hell do I feel the need to push this male aside!?

No wait. I know why. I don't want to be conquered or dominated. As thrilling as that sounds, I really don't want that.

You're lying.

And here she goes again. _Buzz off will ya! I've got a little problem here and I don't need to be hearing you every ten seconds all right!_ I must have offended Fangs because she didn't say anything back to me.

Alucard's gentle nipping at my neck brought me out of my thoughts and back to the matter at hand.

I harshly bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning. I so did not want this vampire to know just how much I was enjoying his attention. Something was telling me that he already knew to begin with.

"In lure to your earlier question," he purred huskily into my ear. "I'm reminding you of who your master is."

I would have blushed in embarrassment at having Alucard knowing about the conversation that Seras and I had if I wasn't flushing in rage. My eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"You are NOT my master," I hissed with venom, trying to push him away. "I don't have one. Now get off of me!"

He reached up, grabbing my chin in a firm grip, forcing me to look into his scarlet eyes flashing with anger. Well, two are going to be playing this game buddy, because I don't scare that easily!

"I'm the one that saved your life, human," he snarled threateningly. "You owe me your life." OH, really?

"I don't think so," I said calmly. Or rather, trying to remain calm. I was restraining my anger. "And if you think that intimidation will work on me," I kept staring into his eyes. "You've got another thing coming. As for saving my life, well, I'm not so sure if I should thank you for that or not."

Alucard's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He wasn't thrilled with what I had just informed him of. Well, he would just have to get used to it.

"I can't intimidate you?" he questioned. Uh-oh. I was in some hot water now. "I wonder what I could do to change that…" There was a suggestion hanging in the air that I wasn't fond of…only thing was, I didn't know what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's chapter five. I'm sorry if it took me a while to update, but I've been working on so many other writing projects for FanFiction that I haven't had all the time I need to stay focused on this one. Chapter six will be up sometime in the next few days. ^-^ That's a promise.**


	6. Dream on Vampy!

-Dances around happily- All right folks! The long awaited chapter for this story has come!!! -laughs evilly- Working over and over on this thing in my head and I think that I've figured out just how to do it! ^-^ Brace yourselves; this may be a bumpy ride.

**Disclaimer:**** I hate doing these damn things. They are sooooo boring. Don't own Hellsing, to which many shall be grateful for.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter six: Dream on Vampy

"You're out of your mind!" I snarled, wrenching myself free of his grasp as I caught onto the little game he was playing.

Yes, two can play it but I wasn't going to fall for it!

No fucking way in hell! I do have a little more pride and respect than many think.

_**Not to mention stubbornness.**_

_Wonderful, so you're speaking to me again?_

For the time being and…

_What is it?_

_**He's trying to read our mind and he's a little miffed that he can't.**_

Serves him right!

_It's because of what you are little one. A half-bred vampire. Good thing those seals are firmly in place or else he'd know._

I shivered at that, I really did not want Alucard to know that I was a mere half-breed. I'd end up being asked a bunch of questions that I seriously don't want to answer.

My attention was brought back from my thoughts as he let out a menacingly, dangerous growl. Seemed to me to be a warning.

Not like I'd really pay attention to it.

Yep, I'm a slow learner at some things.

Either that, or I'm just stupid. Probably the second option.

Sounds more logical to me.

"You need to learn you place human," he growled as he stalked slowly towards me.

Amazingly, I wasn't afraid of him as I stepped away from the wall. I would have taken off in a full-fledged run, but that wouldn't have done me any good. Alucard would have caught me right off the bat.

I stifled back a laugh at the small joke running through my mind.

This was not the time to be laughing or making wisecracks!

Quickly glancing over my shoulder, I contemplated my chances of escaping. Like a typical idiotic human would.

Well, might as well play the part.

Turning my head back to face the very, very pissed off vampire I nearly jumped ten feet in the air as I found him no longer in the hall.

Blinking a few times, I tried to slow my increasingly panicked mind.

I really was not in the mood for having a surprise attack happening to me at this point.

_**He's gone, Tab. You can calm down now, little one.**_

_Where'd he go?_

_Sir Integra called for him, but I do believe you missed his little warning as he left in the shadows._

I shook my head. "I did?"

Okay, I don't think there was any harm in speaking out loud. Hell, someone hearing would just think that I had lost my mind and for some reason, I got the feeling that I did.

_Yes, but not to worry, he can't bite you._

_I think he wanted too. Wait a minute? He can't?_

_No, the seals forbid it._

_T-they do?_

_Mm-hm. While it is true that only a powerful vampire can feed off of us, they must first break the seals that hides your full self and binds you to the will of the Ancient Elders._

Okay, this was all brand new news to me! I had no clue what Fangs was talking about and that just pissed me off all the more.

_You'll discover all this in time, little one._

Peachy, just peachy.

"Tab!!!" cried Seras as she rounded a corner and nearly colliding into me.

"What?"

"Sir Integra is calling for you," she panted.

I couldn't help the scowl on my face.

"She is?"

Seras nodded, "Yes, we have a mission tonight and you're to come with us."

Us? Oh, no. That must mean that I'm going to be hooked up with Alucard as well. Damn it all!!!

"Are my si—friends going as well?" I hurriedly corrected my almost slip up.

"Yes, they requested to go."

Dandy! Just dandy.

This means that I can't use any of the vampiric abilities that I know I am capable of using.

"Are we all going together?" I asked, following Seras up to Integra's office. I couldn't explain it, but I felt this weird rush of nervousness slam into my system. Really, really odd.

Seras knocked and we were allowed to enter.

////

I had to roll my eyes as I listened to Sir Integra explain the mission and give detail on how many vampires we were going to have to silence.

Rickie took notice of this and my blue haired sister ever so gently kicked me in the shins to get me to pay attention.

I would have snapped at her for it, however I wasn't prepared to tell the whole room that I hadn't really been paying attention to what was being said.

"Rickie and Sam will go with groups one and two," Integra said. "Tab, you will accompany Seras and Alucard."

I tried to keep the disgust off my face.

Okay, being paired up with two vampires wasn't all that bad. But throwing me on a team with Alucard was a grave risk, especially since they don't know the secret that I still harbor.

Nothing like mission of hunting vampires to throw up all the secrets that one harbors.

"Can't I go by myself?" I begged, not missing the amused chuckle that Alucard gave out.

I forced myself not to pay attention to the vampire, but to the young human woman sitting with a cigar in her mouth.

The scent of it really irritated my senses, but right then I really didn't care. I was desperate to be allowed to go out on my own.

"After all, I've gone through the training and everything…I think I should be allowed to go on my own this one time," I stressed the training part to hopefully make Integra see.

Integra just stared at me for a few moments. I could almost hear the thoughts rummaging around in her head, but I steered clear of actually going into her mind. That was something that could wait for another time.

"Very well," she answered, grinning at me.

Doesn't take much persuasion does it?

Almost as if she knew that I was going to ask to be allowed to go this mission alone. Yes, the others were going to be there too, but I wasn't going to have to listen to anyone order me around.

I don't take orders very well.

"But, I expect a full report when you get back."

I nodded, tossing a rather smug smirk over to Alucard who looked absolutely ticked.

Rickie stifled back a laugh as she watched this little exchange. She knew for a very long time what was going on and she was really thrilled by what was happening to me.

Sam rolled her eyes as she saw the forced emotionless look on Rick's face.

////

"Do you really think you can handle this?" Sam asked as we traveled back to our rooms. I had to get some things.

I rolled my eyes. "For the last time: Yes! I can! Now can we please drop the subject? You're making me a little nervous."

"I am?" the hopefulness in Sam's voice didn't go unnoticed by me.

"A little," I admitted, "But I still intend to go out on my own."

"But—

Rickie threw her arms over our shoulders. "You worry too much Sammie. Tab's quite capable of handling herself. Besides, we both know how hard she's trained for this. Us too."

Nice.

Just the kind of thing I'd expect my sister, well, half-sister to say.

The whole time we were talking, I couldn't help the feeling that we were being watched. Kind of irked the hell out of me to know that someone…and I think I know who that someone is…was watching us.

"Mind your own damn business," I hissed softly towards the shadows of the walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, so there we have it. I know it's not that good, but that's all I was really able to come up with right at this point.**

**Oh and do give a warm thank you to all of those who've read and reviewed. Means so much to me to have people review it, even if it's not the greatest thing that I've come up with.**

**Here's something else for to read that I'm sure you'll really like. It's a story called, Ties that Bind. Either go to the Mummy section in the movies area or just go to my author's page to read it.**

**^-^ This is only a suggestion though, but I do suggest you read it.**


	7. Stubborn as a mule

**Disclaimer:**** I'm getting so tired of these things! I don't own Hellsing. I own all my own characters however and the whole plot of this story is mine!**

**-Person- it's about damn time you updated this story.**

**-Me- shut the hell up! I've been rather busy as of late and haven't been able to work on this story like I wanted to do.**

**-Person- Sure.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven: Stubborn as a mule**

Honestly, I had no clue as to what in the fucking hell I was doing! Running away from a bunch of ghouls was not my idea of a good time, but I long since ran out of silver bullets. Guess I used too many in the beginning of the battle, but hey, a girl has to have some fun. Some part of me was now thinking that I should've gone with Alucard and Seras . . .

Wait a minute! Hold the phone! I did not just think that!

There is no way in hell that I wanted to be anywhere near the first vampire — that sadistic maniac was not someone I needed to be around.

_**You're lying again.**_

Wonderful, Fangs is talking to me again. Just delightful.

_Will ya back off! I don't wanna be anywhere near that fucking lunatic!_

_**Sure you don't.**_

Really, this conversation was starting to get on my damn nerves. I was in the middle of a mission and my darker side was thinking it'd be nice to irritate the hell out of me. If I wanted to be annoyed I could've just as easily stuck with the ancient vampire.

_**Stop!**_

I froze hearing Fangs' order. I don't normally follow orders, but there was something in the tone that told me that this had to have been important.

_What?_

_**You're being followed.**_

What?! Say what?!

How in the nine hells could I be followed without knowing it?! Oh Gods! This was seriously not good — especially if it turned out to be one of the vampires that we all had to silence. I didn't have any more bullets!

Slowing my breathing down, I searched the darkness for whatever it was following me. I had this strange feeling that if I got into a battle right now everything that I'd been trying to hide would end up coming all out into the open. And I had no desire to allow my sisters to know that we WERE related. Sam and Rickie needed to be kept safe from the horrifying truth . . . although some part of me does feel guilty for not telling them the whole truth.

Suddenly I caught the scent of human blood sending me off into a sprint away from the area that I was in and away from the smell. Unfortunately whatever was following me was drenched in human blood so I couldn't escape the damn smell like I wanted to do.

Then without any warning I felt something run into me at full speed knocking me into a cluster of trees.

Nice. I really wanted to get the wind knocked out of me. NOT!

"Ugh," I groaned. "What the fuck was that?"

Hearing footsteps I looked up to find a rather tall well dressed male vampire walking towards me with a grin plastered on its face. Peachy. Now there was another vampire who seemed to find me interesting.

_**Don't let him near you.**_ Fangs whispered.

I blinked. Easier said than done. _Yeah, like I'll be able to do that from the ground._

_**Not amusing. He wants you child and I don't mean your blood.**_

Fear suddenly gripped my insides. Sure it took a lot to get me scared — normally I don't feel fear but at the prospect of losing my virginity I was suddenly afraid. Not to mention seriously ticked off. There was no fucking way I was going to have this creature taking something of mine that I wanted to keep. If my ex didn't get it this damn fool wasn't going to get it either. Don't care if he is a vampire and seemingly stronger than me.

The vampire didn't speak, but I was under the impression that he didn't know the English language and as proof he said something in German.

Excellent. So I was up against not only a vampire but a German speaking one.

Life really enjoys fucking around with me doesn't it?

Gripping the tree trunk I rose up to my feet, shaking slightly as I felt blood oozing out of my right side.

Damn, and here I thought that I wasn't going to get injured again. Now I was in some major hot shit. Okay, think. Gotta find a way to beat the crap out of this monster without A. getting killed and B. without bullets to help.

I could've just asked Fangs for help, but to be honest how was I to do that if I didn't know where in the hell Alucard and Seras was? I didn't want to have to explain the secret that I still bared.

Between one heartbeat and the next the vampire lunged at me, fully intent on knocking me unconscious so that he could have his way with me. I managed to dodge, just barely missing a root that stuck up from the ground. Only option I had at this point in time was to run like the freaking wind and hope to hell that I find something silver to blow its fucking head off with. Again that was easier said than done considering the fact that I didn't know where in the hell I was at!

_**Are you sure you don't have bullets in your belt?**_

_Now you're talking to me! Here I thought you were going to leave me alone on my own for this fight?_

_**Sorry, but I can't do that.**_

_Thanks, Fangs. Bullets? In my belt? I don't think I have any there._

_**Did you try checking?**_

The mocking tone of her voice irritated me more than I cared to admit. _No, I just assumed that I didn't._ Nice admittance in the lack-of-intelligence- department.

_**Really, Tab. Check!**_

I did. Sure enough there was still a clip attached to the belt. I felt like a damn fool for not checking it sooner than I wouldn't be in this damn position of being chased.

Reloading my gun I shocked the vampire by quickly turning around aiming the barrel directly at its head.

"Take this fangy!" I shouted firing.

I shuddered as bits of blood and dust scatter onto me when the bullet pierced its skull. And here I thought that I'd been giving a tough vampire to fight.

"That was fun," I muttered. "Not."

For a spilt second I thought I heard a deep chuckle coming from behind but when I looked there wasn't anything there.

Ya know I got the impression that Mr. Ancient Vampire had been watching this whole time just to see what I do. Now that's a major irritance.

/////

-After reporting to Integra-

"So, how'd it go?" Rickie asked as we all gathered in her room.

"Fine," I answered. "Kinda boring though."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Wasn't for me! I found it to be really exciting."

Typical. They both would find it wonderful and I'd be bored out of my skull because the vampire I went up against turned out to be extremely weak.

"Sir Integra wasn't upset with you?" Rick inquired.

I blinked. "With what? I reported just what happened like she asked me to. Why would she be upset with me?"

Sam laughed. "Because you didn't tell her the whole truth."

Huh? When in the hell did they become mind readers?

"I did too." I need to remain calm because to be honest I didn't tell her everything that happened. I never bothered to inform Miss Hellsing that the vampire was German.

Yeah, pretty sure that was important information but for some stupid reason I just didn't feel obligated to tell her.

"Tab," Sam sighed. "We can always tell when you're not telling the truth. You can't ever look someone directly in the eye."

Guess they never saw me argue with Alucard before.

Rick grinned. "And if you don't tell us the truth we could always ask Mr. Vampire to drag it out of you."

I froze right on the spot. They both knew very well that I didn't want him to come anywhere near me after that last little episode in the corridors of the basement. (I told them what happened before Seras came to find me.) I somehow managed to stay the hell away from getting cornered by him when we got back from the mission and I was sure that my luck wasn't going to hold out.

"You wouldn't," I hissed. Somewhere in the corners of my mind I heard Fangs laughing.

By the looks on Sam and Rick's faces I knew that they had already done what they threatened to do long before we got into this conversation. I was royally fucked now — Literally.

**XXXXXXXX**

**All right! That's chapter seven. I'm sorry that it's not all that exciting but it's been so long since I actually read this story that I had a really hard time getting back into the game.**

**-Person- and it shows greatly.**

**-Me- shut up! –raises another shovel-**

**-Person- Ack!!!**

**-Rickie rolls eyes- Please stay tuned for chapter eight: Vampire VS Human.**

**-Sammie- It's sure to be exciting.**

**-Person- We can only hope!**


	8. Vampire VS Human

**Yeah, I know it's taken me a very long, long time to get updated, but hey I've been busy reading and reviewing other people's stories to be concerned with mine. That and the library only gives one hour to each person…so it kinda makes updating a real pain in the ass when the time comes. –Sighs- But I've finally managed to get my ass into gear with the eighth chapter. –pumps fists into the air- All right!**

**-Person- about damn time too.**

**Me: -Glares darkly- shut the hell up and let me get on with my work!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight: Vampire VS Human**

Have I ever mentioned that I'm a complete idiot? Well, if not then I'm saying it now 'cause my dear sisters had me backed up against the damn wall with no intention of letting me go and were demanding that I tell them the whole truth. How freaking peachy was that? Oh, and here's where I'm an idiot part, I kept telling them that I wasn't lying and that if they didn't leave me alone I'd punch them into next week. A totally useless and empty threat and unfortunately, they knew it! I did manage to get passed them and spent an entire week avoiding all possible contact with anyone.

I did finally inform Integra that the vampire had been indeed German. She was pissed, but understood why I neglected to say such information. I wasn't too sure if it was all that important—or so I said just to contradict myself.

Somehow I managed to steer clear of being anywhere near Alucard—thanks to Integra giving him mission after mission (Bless the woman's soul!). It gave me time to talk to Seras and hopefully avoid being questioned about anything. 'Course, it also gave me time to figure out how to get Seras to drink human blood without her gagging or dumping the stuff down the toilet.

Speaking of blood, I had this burning sensation in the back of my throat every time I thought about it. To make matters worse, some of the men were beginning to smell very…_delicious_. It'd only be a matter of time before my vampiric nature took over and had me killing innocent people just for a bite. Oh, joke in there people and I'm not getting into it! Thankfully, I managed to sneak a few blood packs into my room without Walter finding out about it. After all, he did hand them out to the two vampires living in the place…

I made sure to only take about two or three packs. It did help sate my thrist…at first. I wanted more and more after that. This was totally new behavior for me and I was scared shitless to inform anyone that coming near me was a dangerous thing to do.

_I'm going to hell…_ I thought bitterly one night.

Fangs had the thoughtfulness to tell me that I was already living in a Hell so technically I didn't have to far to go. I had the feeling she was talking about the ancient vampire that seemed to have taken an interest in me. Or was it my blood?

_**You're blood attracts vampires of all levels, kiddo. Get used to it.**_Fangs sure did enjoy being a hemorrhoid and saying things that I had no desire to hear. Well, at least she wasn't being perverted. I wouldn't be able to handle that all that well!

_Thanks for the sympathy. I really needed to know that vampires were attracted to my blood. Like I didn't know it already._

_**You act as if you don't.**_

_Are all Inner Vampire Selves this damn irritating?_

She chuckled. _**Depends on the vampire. And you dear child are a very interesting and powerful one.**_

I rolled my eyes. _I do don't need to be deluded into thinking that I'm powerful here Fangs. I am seriously considering that I'm not powerful, just lucky and damn stupid sometimes._

_**No arguments here. Now, before you snap at me, shall we go and sate our illustrious blood lust before something happens and you attack an innocent person?**_

_No one here is all that innocent._

_**I meant your sisters, dummy.**_

That got me moving faster than if you said Hell was going to freeze over if I didn't. I hurried quietly through the halls and down towards the dungeons where I followed my nose to the freezer. I hated the idea of taking something like this without asking for permission—mainly because it didn't sound anything like me.

I about jumped ten feet in the air when a hand landed on my shoulder when I went into the basement to steal a few.

"Holy—!" I turned to see Seras standing there with a curious look on her face.

"What're you doing?"

I blinked, hiding the urge to blush out of embarrassment. "Oh, nothing…" I said that in a sing song voice. I prayed it sounded innocent. "Just wanting to see if you wanted a snack…"

Seras lowered her head. "You don't have to lie, Tab. I know that you take them."

Shit. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you take some of the packs from the freezer. I've seen you do it," she said softly. Well, there goes the damn house for me! Now how to get out of this mess without her Master finding out about it.

"No idea what you're talking about," I lied smoothly.

"You're a half-breed vampire," she declared. Or maybe I'm up Shit Creek without a paddle.

I bit my lip, grabbing Seras by the arm and all but dragged her back to her room. If she wanted to make declarations like that it'd be best if no one would be able to _hear_ the conversation. Or at least give off one helluva an illusion. I took a seat on the bed, crossing my legs and waited for the strawberry blond vampire to join me. This was going to be one helluva an interesting conversation… and I was dreading the whole damn thing.

"How'd you figure it out?" I asked her.

"The blood." Ah, such a simple answer. Made me feel like a damn moron for even asking her how she knew.

"Did you tell anyone?"

She shook her head. "No, I figured you wouldn't want anyone to know…especially my Master…"

Ah, she was one of the brightest crayons in the box after all. Not that I ever thought my new friend was an idiot…though there were times when I had to seriously question her sanity along with Alucard's. Him I was sure didn't have any left! (Join the club, we sell jackets, T-shirts and have coffee mugs!)

"Good, 'cause no one else knows."

she blinked. "No one?"

"No, my friends have no idea that I'm a half-breed and I'd like to keep it that way!"

After much more conversation, getting the solemn promise that she'd keep it secret—especially in her mind—and sharing a few of the packs with her. I headed back out to go back upstairs to my room. But wouldn't you know it the Fates had something else planned for me 'cause I didn't get back the first corner before I was slammed against the nearest wall with a very, very ticked off vampire pinning me to it.

Quite exciting to be honest and I was seriously considering yelling for help, but as the snarl tore it way through my throat, I seriously reneged that idea and just stuck to being pissed off and working it all out for myself. Oh, this was gonna be fun…

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Confusing? yeah, it is! I told you I hadn't done this in a while and it's clearly starting to show my friends. Well please don't be pissed and I did my best with this.**

**Person: -blinks- You call that your best?**

**-picks up a shotgun- shut the hell up! Now people let me know how much of an ass I made of myself here. Or let me know if I did a good job. Either way, I'll take it! Love ya everyone! –passes out cookies and shotguns in case the dumb person tried to speak up to the other guests-**


	9. Shit Creek without a Paddle

**Hey there everyone! I know it's been a while since I've been doing this story, but I've been a little busy lately. Dear ol' Mommy had a heart attack some time ago, so I'd been a little busy making sure she follows the damn doctors orders (Not the easiest task in the world I'm afraid.) Anyhoo, this is still Not A Normal Day. I've just renamed it Blood Bonds for the hell of it. Well that's all I wanted to say…Oh, wait! I'm going to be focusing more on this story than the others because I want to get the damn thing done. It's very distracting to see so many authors done with their stories while I'm still in the works.**

**Chapter Eight****: ****Shit Creek without a Paddle**

Ah, there's nothing quite like being pinned up against a wall by a very ticked off ancient vampire…and this is where I'm lying through my damn teeth because I'd prefer to be in bed right about now without having to worry about Alucard finding out anything that I've discussed with Seras…or more what she confronted me about. But as I've said before, the Fates were not being generous to be this night so technically I'm screwed. And not in the good way.

_**That might be arranged if you're not careful,**_ Fangs unhelpfully supplied. Oh joy, my damn vampire inner self was talking now and not exactly giving me the information I need to get out of this damn mess. Well, might as well go around and talk my way out of becoming this dude's dinner…this might not go well.

To anyone who is new to this story, welcome! You've just entered the twilight zone and it will be a long time before you can get the hell out of it! Yes, as I've said before I'm a half-bred vampire and currently I'm being pinned against a wall by what I consider the hottest male I've ever met in my entire life! But that is just me and I need some major help in the metal arena. Anyhoo, if ya don't understand what's going on, just continue on reading and hopefully you'll get the gist of what this whole damn story is about, if not, well, that's not my fault.

I looked up at Alucard with a relatively calm expression. "And to what do I owe this unexpected thrashing?" Okay, not the best smart aleck response, but I was a little on the WTF? side.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me with narrowed eyes and a growling that would not stop. Something told me that this wasn't going to go all that well…then within a second he lunged forward and dug his fangs right into the right side of my neck! Holy Sh—! WTF? this is just so unlike him, not to mention it's totally unlike me to just allow this vampire to sink his teeth into my flesh like that. I did try to struggle, but amazingly Alucard's grip tightened keeping me firmly in place against the wall. And I must say, sigh, it wasn't such a bad position to be in until the man pulled away suddenly and stared right back into my eyes with the same pissed off expression…not to mention he maniac grin planted on his face as if he's just discovered something new and totally interesting.

OH MY GOD! HE KNOWS! AH, SHIT! I FORGOT THAT THE BLOOD CAN TELL A VAMPIRE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING AND WHERE IN THE HELL IS FANGS WHEN I NEED HER HAPPY ASS!

"Now I understand," he began in that dark voice, sending shivers right down my spine. And what the hell did he understand? If he thinks that I'm beneath him then he's about to get one helluva wake up call. "That's where all the bloods been." Okay, huh? Someone dial up Johnny Carson because I'm not following this guy's line of thought! "You're one of us."

Panic! Start the panicking girl! Or at least the damn denial. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, finally finding my voice.

"Don't!" he snarled, making me inwardly flinch. "Don't lie to me." Well, who in the hell died and made him ruler of my world. "Your blood speaks in volumes."

Uh, okay. "I think you're nuts! I am not a vampire and I have no idea what you're talking about!"

His scarlet eyes gleamed with something that I didn't quite understand and it scared the shit out of me! "Yes, you are."

Okay, well, the denial didn't work. "What do you want from me?" I sighed, almost feeling defeated. "Yes, I'm a half-breed…" He started to grin again. "AND DON'T LET THAT DECLARATION GO TO YOUR HEAD! I am not under _your_ authority! Nor am I a threat to anyone else here…"

"Until your bloodlust kicks in," Alucard supplied. Oh, damn, he knew the whole friggin' truth then. Nice way to piss me the hell off!

"How long did you know?"

He leaned down and nipped at the marks that'd already formed on my neck. "Since the blood began to turn up missing."

I snorted, holding back a moan. "How'd you know it wasn't Seras?"

"She can't stand to drink human blood," was all he said. I'd managed to get Alucard to start calling Seras by her name. It was a friggin' miracle and I nearly died from shock when he did! "I also found the empty packets in your room."

Well, double damn and I've royally fucked up! "So, you waited until I told Seras the truth before getting all pissed off? I think you're losing your touch Alucard." Snippy little thing wasn't I.

"I was pissed because you did not come to me," he purred. Okay, I'm once again lost and is the man flirting with me? I really will need a lot of therapy when this whole damn situation is resolved. Either that or a loaded gun to shoot myself with!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, that's this chapter. I know, short and a little on the WFT side, but hey, it's the best I can come up with right now since I've got a whole ton on my mind. I'll be sure to update whenever I can. It's not always going to be a sure thing, but I do hope that no one will kill me if the updates don't always come as planned. Well, see ya all soon!**


	10. A really fucked up mess

**Well, as I've said before I'm going to be focusing a lot of this story of mine. Don't worry though fans, I'll be getting to my other stories at some point in time. Hell, I might even make a sequel to this one if I get the urge to do so. Well, bare with me right now folks because things are going to be getting a lot more confusing and a few characters might end up going OOC for a while…just because it's more fun that way. Who knows, I may make Alucard think he's a pretty little girl. Yeah, I'm **_**that**_** evil. HAHAHAHAHA. All right to say I am still looking for a Beta so if anyone wants the job just PM me.**

**Okay before I go on to the story I just want to say thank you to all those that did take the time out to review. I'm blessing you all for doing that! And these next few chapters are really for those that stuck with me since the beginning. I do hope that I can make it good and I'll be sure to make this chapter longer than most I've done. Editing will be taking place later.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ten:****A really fucked up mess!**

Currently, I was walking down one of the halls towards Integra's office. The incident that happened back in the basement after talking to Seras about my being a half-bred vampire had quickly spread to Sir Integra's ears and I can honestly say that I wasn't looking forward to this meeting. I was fairly sure that she'd end up having me put out of my misery since I'd put so many lives at risk with my ever growing bloodlust. Oh, this really wasn't going to be good. Right now, I was standing outside her office, terrified of what laid ahead of me on the other side of those doors. Hesitantly, I raised my hand to knock, only to drop it next to my side. I was a little too frightened to knock, which internally pissed me off to no end. I shouldn't be scared to face Integra. I was pretty sure that she'd understand the whole situation…and that's when it hit me that Sam and Rickie would most likely now know that I wasn't human.

"Fuck my life," I muttered.

"That could be arranged." I jumped about ten feet in the air at hearing Alucard's voice. Damn vampire just couldn't approach someone like a normal person. No, he had to appear out of nowhere and scare the living hell out of someone. Probably for his own friggin' amusement. Not to self: throttle the SOB when ya get the chance.

"Shut it!" I snarled, walking right into the room. I was too pissed off to knock thanks to that idiot. He was just a friggin' perv and I may end up staking him—sure it wouldn't do much good but it sure as hell would make me feel better.

"You're late," Integra says calmly, though one could sense the storm lying beneath the gaze. "I expect you know why I called you."

I snorted. "Considering the fact that you probably forced Seras to talk, yeah, I am well aware of the situation." What the hell was I supposed to say? "Now what are you planning to do with me…or to me." On the outside I was calm on the inside I was raging with panic. I had no idea what was going to happen to me and for some reason Fangs was no longer communicating with me. Yeah that scared me just as much.

"You realize that you've put the lives of men at risk?" she questions sternly, looking me right in the eyes. "You realize you could've killed thousands of innocents?"

I blinked. "Uh…are we talking about the same thing here because I don't recall…"

"By being out there on the field," she snarls. "Without informing me about your condition or allowing me to issue you blood so you won't end up attacking someone." Ah, okay, we were on the same page; just checking!

My eyes shot down to the floor, rage filling me to the brim. I didn't think I had to explain myself to this woman…I was certain that she knew the story and I could only pray that she didn't tell Rickie or Samantha because if she did shit was definitely going to end up hitting the fan. And I'm pretty sure whatever confrontation wasn't going to go well at all. In fact, I was sure of it.

"I couldn't," I said pathetically. I really needed to come up with something better than this.

"What?" Integra snapped.

"I couldn't," I repeated softly. "I just couldn't." There was nothing else to say.

Integra sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" Good question, I'd really like to know the answer to that question myself because this waiting game really irritated the hell out of me. "I could leave you in the hands of guardian…"

My head snapped up at that. "Oh, hell no!"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me."

"You are _NOT_ going to leave me in the hands of that maniac!" I shouted, pointing at said grinning vampire. "I am not going to be turned into a pet," I spat that word out with venom. "Or worse! No, I refuse! Hell, I'm not even a danger to anyone!"

_**You might want to rethink that,**_a voice purred in my head.

Great. And I know for a fact that it wasn't Fangs talking to me either. Somehow Alucard managed to get through those damn mental barriers that I had set up. I seriously needed to do something to keep this vampire out of my damn head. Make another mental note shoot the idiot with a semi-machine gun!

_Get the hell out of my head!_ I snarled, quickly throwing up a level 5 mental barrier. Might not work, but I gave it a shot anyway. _You've got no business in being in my mind so buzz the hell off!_ The grin on Alucard's face wasn't really reassuring. I got the overall feeling that he'd be paying me a visit after this meeting. Yeah, something that I'm not really looking forward to.

"Well, what should I do?"

"Knock her in the head for one thing!" Sam screeched from the open doorway. Ah, shit! "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US?"

Uh, okay, I didn't lie…exactly. "I didn't." Rickie came up and slapped me right across the face. Well I expected that and interestingly enough, I didn't let anything show on my face…not even shock. I'm sure that pissed them off all the more. I wasn't going to let them see just how badly this hurt me. I couldn't, that'd only make the situation worse…then again, I'm sure no reaction was just as bad. Crap.

"Yes," she hissed. "You did."

I kept my face to the side, eyes staring fiercely at the far wall. My bangs hid my eyes from everyone's view and some part of me was sure that I was being tested. The control that I had made so sure that I had was being tested—temper wise—and it was damn irritating. I ended up clenching my fists, digging my nails into the palm, forcing blood through the injuries that the fingernails had just made. How was I supposed to respond? What the hell am I supposed to say to them now after having failed to inform them that I wasn't really human?

"Believe what you want," I said in monotone. "I did what I had to…and I'll continue to do so." I turned around, maneuvering when I felt Rickie reach out to grab my arm. I wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever she wanted to throw out there in my face. All I wanted to do was lock myself up in my room, lie down, close my eyes and go right back to sleep and pray that this whole messed up situation didn't happen. Yeah, childish, but I don't necessarily care at this point in time. I walked out of there without another word, several pairs of eyes following me as I left the room quietly and quickly. Tears were pouring down my cheeks, but I refused to acknowledge them or wipe them off. I kept my head lowered, eyes glaring dangerously at the ground or whatever happened to be in my path. Thankfully, the troops cleared out of my path as I walked down the halls. I don't know why, but I was heading to the basement. I didn't have it in me to go back to my room on the upper floors. Hell, I felt like being underground…this was my way of saying that I was crawling under a rock.

Well, the good news is that they didn't know that they were my half-sisters. Guess I could keep that secret protected a lot longer than I thought. I didn't have to kill Seras after all. Besides it wasn't her fault that Integra found out that I was a half-bred vampire. To be truly honest, I was expecting the woman to find out…the same could be said about Sam and Rickie. Deep down some part of me was expecting them to discovering this little bit of the full truth.

I passed Seras's room, heading further into the darkness. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't particularly care…I just wanted to find a place to curl up, cry and just let go of the emotions that were building up inside of me. I just prayed that no one would come looking for me (doubtful, but still…). Things had really gone farther than I wanted them to…preferably, I'd like to get out of this manor and go find some Freaks to destroy. Yes, destruction was the best way for me to get rid of the negative emotions within me, but I got the feeling that if I left this place without informing Integra, she'd really get ticked off at me and put me in the care (or uncare) of the maniac vampire as I liked to call Alucard. Hell, that'd probably what I'd start calling him from now on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**All right, I'm ending it there! Yeah, I'm pretty sure that this is one of the longest chapters that I've done so far. I mean c'mon! It's over 1700 words long! Or longer considering the fact that I'm adding footnotes here! Hahaha! Well, I'm hoping that this chapter has been enjoyable. The next one will be coming up shortly. Yeah, it's only 8:30 pm and I've got the tenth chapter done! Right now I'm babysitting till one in the morning so there's a good chance I can get a few more chapters in before I totally collapse. Yeah, I've got lots of stamina believe it or not! And if I'm really feeling generous I may just do a lemon…but I wouldn't count on it dear readers because I've never done one of those before…and if I do decide to throw one in, I'm gonna need a lot of support and a whole lot of therapy by the time I'm done. Yes, I do have a very active imagination and quite the dirty mind (If ya knew my parents then yeah, you'd be able to know how bad it is! Oh, lord help me!) Guess that's all I have to say for now and it's ending at 1914 words.**


	11. Mask

**Things are really starting to get going now aren't they? Normally I know what's going to happen, but as with a lot of writers, my fingers have a mind of their own and do whatever they feel like doing. Hopefully this chapter will turn out as I want it to…if not well; at least I gave warning ahead of time. Now I know you all are wondering if I plan on doing a lemon…well I still haven't decided. Like I said it will take a lot support to get me to do one. And surprisingly enough, I haven't done one before…writing anyway! I've got a least over fifty that I've done in my head. Getting it down on paper is another matter altogether. Now I'm done with this little rant…there may be another one at the end of the chapter. Right now I'm going to go back to doing short chapters or at least make the attempt. Long chapters can be a little taxing. Especially when there are things that I really don't want to reveal too early. So with this fear in mind I will go back to being conservative and putting cliff hangers in. (Mental note: this is just to drive people crazy! I'm an evil bitch, I know.)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven:****Mask**

Don't know how long I stayed curled up in a corner of the deeper dungeons. Frankly, I didn't care. My insides felt hollow as well as my soul. I didn't think having Sam and Rickie finding out that I was a half-bred vampire would leave me feeling like this. Next time maybe I should take that into consideration. Prepare myself to feel like this in case of some future event. Tears kept rolling down my cheeks and since I left the room I never once bothered wiping them off. I just let them fall, holding back every sob that threatened to erupt from my lungs. The tears were bad enough so if I totally broke down that'd be a complete sign that I was weak. That I couldn't handle my emotions like I always showed that I could. Hell right now I felt like dealing with that soulless asshole Trevor…Inwardly I flinched as his face flashed across my mind. Then again, I'd rather not.

Tightly closing my eyes, I continued to fight the desire to destroy, cave into pain…and memories of my past that I seriously wished to forget! It's bad enough having to deal with two of my best friends hating me without having to go down memory lane. I'd rather commit suicide than deal with that hell; even within my own mind. I curled tighter into a ball as I heard heavy footstep approach my current location and bit down harshly on my low lip to keep from growling out in dangerous warning. It would've done me any good considering the fact that the person approaching me wasn't human.

"What do you want, Seras?" I asked in a dead tone.

I felt her flinch back. "I just wanted to see if you were okay…"

I opened one eye to look at her before closing it. "As you can see I am fine." Lying was so much better than telling the truth. At least that's what I used to think.

"No," she whispered. "You're not…and I don't know what to do to make it better."

"Leaving me alone would be a good idea."

"Huh? But—"

"Just leave me alone Seras!" I snarled eyes fully open, narrowed into dangerous slits and glittering red. I was in no mood to be comforted. I didn't want it, not a bit. I just wanted to be allowed to wallow in self-hatred for a while without having someone telling me how sorry they are or offering words of solace. I wanted neither. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk to anyone. I'd rather be alone for a while if you don't mind." I said it more sharply than I wanted to, but I could see that she understood that. Bless the child for not being totally pissed off at me for wanting to be by myself. Hell, I might as well get used to it.

A sigh escaped as the sound of Seras's shoes disappeared down the street. There was only one way out of this situation. Sure it was a little cowardly, but I think it'd be beneficial to everyone here, including me! Yep, leaving was definitely the right thing for me to do. It'd be painful but then again, I don't think anyone besides Seras would really care if I left. I do believe I'm full of myself at this point in time but feeling hollow inside can do that to you sometimes.

_I'm really going to get later on…_I thought as I picked myself up off the floor and started heading back up to the surface. I ended up having to hide in the shadows as Walter came down the hall, probably looking for me as Seras had done. Well, I didn't want to be found or have anyone looking at me with sympathy or indifference. I just did not care to see anyone else's emotions when I for a fact seemed devoid of them. Great, I think I'm starting to feel like either Trevor or Alucard…I'm not sure which. Though, I am certain that neither is good. Sigh, just get it together girl and keep moving or else you're gonna get caught before you can even get out the damn front door. My eyes scanned the area near the entrance before I came to the decision to just phase right through the wall. I think it'd be a lot easier than sneaking out the front door like an irate teenager. Course that meant I'd have to go into vampire mode and that wasn't exactly going to be a smart idea either. Not with two vampires in the friggin' building that could sense me. Ah, to hell with it!

Finally wiping my eyes, I stared hard at the wall in front of me, concentrating just a little on my vampiric blood before placing my hand upon the wall, gasping inwardly as my had easily went through it. This wouldn't be as hard as I thought. I then began to walk into the wall…till I was halfway through and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist in a vice like grip and suddenly I was no longer in the hallway, but right back in the dungeon. Well, I wasn't totally sure since it was so friggin' dark, but the coldness of the room gave me the feel of being more than six feet under. I wonder if this is what hell feels like just before you get thrown into the lava pit.

Once again, I was pinned to the wall by an irate vampire who once again had his fangs pressed right up against my throat. And once again, I just stood there like a moron. Would it be too much to ask if my brain or better yet, my temper flared up at some point? I mean, I sure as hell wouldn't've allowed him to get this close to me without trying to get away. But no, I had to be in such an emotional state that I allowed this vampire to pin me to a wall…and do _nothing! NOTHING!_ Was I really that far gone in the emotional department?

"Where do you think you're going?" Alucard purred in a rather seductive tone. Hell, the man is one helluvan actor because I could tell that he was pissed…but you wouldn't be able to tell that from his tone. Boy, do I need help right now!

"Nowhere," I whispered, then added in a stronger voice. "Now leave me alone!"

I shivered as I felt a tongue sweep across my pounding pulse and even more so when he said, "No, you're not going anywhere." Did he chuckle after that? I'm not too entirely sure, but it did wonders with my libido and more havoc to my damn hormones. I really do need help here! I am attracted to this vampire and what's worse I've got no one helping me! I got the feeling that Fangs is no longer here and…am I in some majorly big trouble, especially since he's attacking my neck rather aggressively. And now I'm moaning like the damn dickens! Uh, I've lost whatever's left of my mind and I really need to get the hell out of here right now before I do something that I will end up regretting…I think….oh shit!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sigh, and I was right. My fingers just took control and did whatever the hell they wanted to do. This is just dangerous people! I'm not sure what to do in the next chapter so some feed back would be greatly appreciated! And a Beta is still needed here! And…Holy cow! I actually made it to chapter eleven! And twelve is on the way! Oh, my God! I think I'm gonna faint because this is a rare treat for me. I didn't think I'd get this far. Oh, hell, it's almost as long as the last chapter. –Shrugs- OH, well. At least I got this far. Well, see all of you later. Lemon or no Lemon that is the question for the next chapter. Ooh…I'm tingling all over. Hahahah! HELP!**


	12. Naturally Insane!

**-Dark laughter- All right! We've made it to chapter twelve! And let me tell you all right now that there will some major surprises within this chapter…hell through the next few chapters. Not only that, but there will be some OOCness, mainly because I want to just be a little bit evil here. Not too much, but enough to placate my damn Inner Self who won't shut the hell up and is being a damn pervert! This should really get interesting now…hahahaha! Oh and yes some majorly high sexual tensions should be lingering within this chapter…just to give ya a heads up. Lemon? Well, we'll see, but probably not since I'm saving **_**that**_** chapter for another time (say when I get the nerve to write it! lol). Now on with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twelve:****Naturally insane!**

My eyes flew open, heart racing like crazy as I stared at the ceiling feeling like I had just run the mile run forty times in under a second. It took me a few moments before I realized that I wasn't staring at the ceiling and that I was lying on my right side facing what could only be described as a wooden wall. That's when it hit me that my bed in this place was nowhere near the wall, nor was said wall made of wood. Didn't fully occur until the dazed feeling I had drifted away that I realized with horror that this wasn't my bedroom and from the weight I felt around my waist, I wasn't exactly sleeping alone.

I flushed bright red, my heart picking up speed again. I couldn't remember one damn thing that happened the last night. And from the tightening around my middle I was fairly sure that remembering would be a very good thing at this point in time. Then again, I was still wearing clothes so nothing bad could've possibly happened in that hallway so…_HOW IN THE HELL DID I END UP IN "BED" WITH A FRIGGIN' VAMPIRE?_ I really needed to get the hell out of here before something ended up happening. Unfortunately, as I tried to move a very dark, inhuman growl sounded right behind me (to be honest, I felt it long before I heard it) and the arms tightened their hold on me.

Now, given the circumstances—if I were just a little bit honest with myself—I found this to be rather exciting. I'd always wanted to be wanted. But that was before I ended up having an asshole for a boyfriend, getting dumped by said ex-boyfriend and all that jazz. Now the majority of me wasn't too sure I wanted to have this kind of attention. However, as the growl grew louder, I realized that I just didn't give a damn. My body responded instantly, becoming completely still and relaxing—much to my inner annoyance. Just when in the hell did Alucard have this kind of power over me?

_When I let him drink my blood!_ I thought with horror. OH, hell no! I got a tasty little flashback of what had happened last night that caused me to shiver in unexpected delight. I had allowed Alucard to drink from me a second time! Yes, he was pissed that I was trying to leave—why I'll never understand—and then he just bit right into my neck, in the same area has he had before! And I must say that it did wonders for my damn, fucked up hormones because I do remember just clinging to him like a friggin' lifeline! This is really not good! Not at all!

I was about to make another attempt at getting up when I felt, no heard, a purring sound instead of the growling as said vampire began nuzzling the back of my neck. I stiffened instantly.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked, my voice surprisingly not hoarse. I shivered, clenching my thighs tightly as his tongue danced across my pounding pulse.

"Nothing," he answered. Okay, now we're entering the pissed off zone. "And you're staying right here."

My eyes narrowed as my temper finally flared. "Excuse me? Last time I checked I wasn't under _your_ rule! Now either let me up or else!"

I heard the dark laughter. "Or else what?" I swear he just purred that and sweet God above it did not help my raging hormones! I had to squeeze my legs tighter as I felt myself starting to become just a little too wet for my liking. Yeah, I really need to get some…then again, maybe I don't!

Again, I sighed, feeling my energy levels die down. "Just what the hell do you want from me?" For the love of God if he fucks up answering this question I may just go all vampire on his ancient ass! I mean I love Alucard but…

-Insert screeching needle and eyes going wide, plus a major gasp and you'll be where I am right now- because I did not just say that I loved him! OMG!

Now to those of you who are new to this story, let me give you a little hint that this isn't going to be some damn fucked up fairytale come true. No this is more like a nightmare come to life, but in a weird, twisted way, I really don't mind it. Hell, currently, if my friends (aka half sisters, but they don't know it. Yet.) weren't pissed off at me, they'd being doing cartwheels all over the damn place, throwing out confetti and singing that I'd found my perfect match. To which I'd most likely set the two of them on fire just for the hell of it.

"No, way," I whispered, shaking slightly this bit of information scared the shit right out of me. "There is just no way in hell!" And I'll keep saying that till the day I die!

"Care to share your thoughts?"

I stiffened even more and shook my head. "Ah, hell no! Not if my damn life depended on it!"

The dangerous growl that sounded shook me to the core as a hand fisted in my hair, tilting my head backwards towards his chest as his fangs pressed against the delicate flesh where my pulse was still going at it full force. Damn, Alucard really is just downright _hootttt!_ when pissed off I can tell ya that much.

"I can always find out," he all but purred making me squirm just a little. Where in the nine hells is the sarcastic humorous and pissed of me at!

I closed my eyes tightly, willing myself to relax. "It doesn't concern you, now drop the subject or I'll knock you into Yester-year!" Ah, there's the old me coming to life!

"Did I already not tell you that you are my business," he said, "and that everything you do concerns me?"

Uh, no he did not. I do "vaguely" recall him saying that I was his business, but I do believe I told him to shove off. So basically right now I can lie through my teeth and there's not one damn he can do about it.

_**Don't be so sure.**_ Ah! Dammit all to hell! A level five mental block and he's capable of breaking right through it! Well, fuck my life! _**It can be arranged.**_

I snarled. _Will you kindly stay the hell out of my head? I would like to bitch about you in private!_ The snarl I had leveled off into a moan as Alucard's fangs nipped at the vein. _It's not going to work._

_**Are you sure about that?**_ the man's taunting me! The damn fucker is actually taunting me? Where the hell is that damn semi-automatic machine gun when I need it!

I grinned as something dawned on me suddenly. "You're turning soft." Well, that got a little more of a negative reaction than I'd like. No, I'm sorry, it wasn't completely negative. There was something good that came out of it and I'm not about to share the details with any of you! Sorry, but when it comes to certain things in my life, I like to keep some secrets! HAHAHAHAHA! Live with it folks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, it's ending there folks. Well this chapter anyway. I know, it's confusing as hell, but I did warn you all ahead of time. I think. But well, that's it for now. The next chapter should be along in a few days or so, depending if I can get back into the swing of things. Well till then! Oh and if any of you want, just ask me in a reivew and I'll send a sneak preview of the next chapter.**


	13. The Voice

**Next chapter is up now! Sorry for the wait! Things have been pretty hectic at home lately and it's been hard for me to update like I wanted to. But no worries, I'm going to be trying to update all of my stories as quickly as possible. So here we go! Hopefully you'll all not be disappointed with this chapter. I did try my hardest to create something many of you dear readers will love. (hopefully, but it does not matter for I love it anyway.)**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Voice**

I'm not too sure just what in the hell it was that woke me up, but needless to say, I wasn't happy. The shouting had been going on upstairs for about twenty minutes now and I was almost certain that Integra was about to kill someone…well, from what I could hear anyway. I was a little too busy trying to curl back up and go to sleep, but it's kinda hard to do that when the other body is gone.

Yeah, it'd been about three days since I had…you got it mated with Alucard…the bastard. I love him, don't get me wrong but I swear I'll kill him for not bothering to tell Sir Integra that he'd already taken me. Can ya imagine the humiliation when she discovered this after I went to visit the doctor for a pap exam? Well it wasn't really humiliating as it was irritating. So as soon as she found out she waited until the vampire returned from a mission to tear into him for neglecting to give her such information.

To be fair though, a twisted part of me was rather pleased with this…but the other part; the rational side was just downright ticked off!

I gave 'em about another two minutes before I got dressed and went up there to tell them all to shut the hell up!

I didn't need to do that however as the yelling stopped, but about a second later the resounding sound of a gun going off knocked me onto the floor. Ooh! Someone was really going to pay for this! I swear it!

Dressing quickly, I marched from the dungeons, up the stairs and towards Integra's office with a certain amount of malice lingering in my aura. Sam and Rickie were in the hall as I passed. Neither one looked pissed, which was strange since they still weren't on speaking terms with me but it was nice to see that they were at least trying to come to terms with the fact that I had lied about being what I was.

Marching into the room I froze upon seeing that Integra had indeed shot Alucard and as usual he was laughing like a damn maniac. Really, he needs to have his head examined…uh, then again…oh damn! That really brings some disturbing images into my mind!

"Okay…" I sighed, "do I even want to know what this is about?" Even though I already knew the answer to that.

"Just extracting some punishment," Integra informed me calmly. I had to roll my eyes at this.

"Right," I said, voice laced with sarcasm. "And shooting him does the trick?"

She shot me a scathing look. "He should've told me immediately!"

I blinked, "Right. Like the whole house needed to know that I'm bedding a vampire. Honestly, do I don't blame him for not telling you right away. After all, people around here seem to take things way too seriously!"

She looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. After all, I normally just went around being a smart ass most of the time so this was kinda new for her. "I still should've been informed."

I groaned. "Really, do you enjoy learning about people sex lives?"

She rubbed her temples in irritation. "That's not the point."

"Okay, so what is the point?" I paused. "Then again, never mind. I'm interested in the answer. Now if people are done with this argument I'm going back to bed because quite frankly I am tired!" Being kept up all night and most of the day can do that to you. Not that I'm complaining! Ah shit! I think I may have to start complaining in order not to lose myself completely.

_There's nothing wrong with accepting who you really are,_ a voice whispered in my mind as I left the room. I didn't feel like hearing the rest of the conversation.

I froze. _Who are you?_

_That is irrelevant at the moment, my child,_ the Voice answered. _I am just here in case you need help. And from what I can see you seem to be handling things quite fine. But be warned that darker times are upon us, child. You need to be prepared._

This got my attention. _Darker times? I didn't realize these times were all that dark._

The Voice sighed. _They are, but no more for now. Your mate is making his way back to you and I'd rather he not know that I've been speaking to you._

I blinked. _What…who are you?_

_**Who is who?**_ Came a response to my mind. I glanced to the shadows knowing that he'd come out of them at any second.

I sighed. "Does it really matter? Besides, before you go telling me that it is," I'm a little irritated. "It's nothing and I would like to go back to bed since _someone_ just HAD to keep me up all damn night!" All I got back was a dark laugh that sent shivers of delight up and down my spine. The confusion of hearing a new voice in my head was sealed tightly in the back of my mind. Distraction is just plain wonderful sometimes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, I know. This chapter is short and doesn't make too much since, but think of it as a filler if you want. I'm trying to figure out what's going to happen within the next few chapters and well…I just had to throw something out so that all of you don't think that I've died or something. Well, that's all the rambling I'm going to do for now. Please do review as it give me the energy and drive to keep on writing. (And even if not, I will continue to do so just because I happen to love writing.)**


	14. IMPORTANT

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda  
Konoha's Nightmare  
Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21  
Lady Morganas Heir  
demonkira

Sarah Victoria Cullen


End file.
